


【蛋维】摧毁行军号

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 庆祝毕业论文答辩顺利并祈祷优秀毕业论文二次答辩通过，小贺文，三千字，pwp（我不开车你们就没人开车吗？？？真是不太行（摇头.jpg





	【蛋维】摧毁行军号

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·是个pwp，军团再临7.2，海岸抗魔期间私设秘密恋人蛋维的一场临时啪啪啪  
> ·请不要因为这种事情耽误军务←西拉·月守如是说  
> ·您居然真的去占她的便宜了吗伊利丹大人！？？←凯恩·日怒如是说

摧毁行军号。

 

<<  
“恶心的、肮脏的、混蛋的——”玛翼夫·影歌一边怒骂一边躲开地上的水渍倒退，“淫秽的恶魔！你到底是脑子有什么毛病？！”  
被斥为“淫荡恶魔”的人愣了一下，语气夸张地嘲讽起她来：“这还倒是第一次有人这么称呼我，不知道的人听见还以为你见到了魅魔呢，玛翼夫。”  
“你跟魅魔也就差一条尾巴了——”身形敏捷如豹的看守者头目终究还是没能躲过最后一滩难以辨识的水渍，猛地打了个趔趄，被一只肌肉发达到夸张的胳膊揽住腰一把带进了怀里，相当紧密地贴着对方。  
伊利丹·怒风自上而下俯视着她，魁梧的肩膀和双翅遮住了大部分油灯的光线，要比喻也该用“恐惧魔王”什么的。他那张格外让人讨厌的棱角分明的俊脸（——虽然玛翼夫这辈子都不会承认，但是的，谁让他长得算是夜精灵里顶好看的那种男人）泛起坏笑，空着的一只手敲了敲自己的胸肌：  
“真了不得。你难道是这么产生联想的吗？”  
见了鬼了，玛翼夫感觉震动顺着伊利丹的身躯传到了自己的胸脯上，她现在只想把自己塞回坚实完整有安全感的盔甲堡垒里。  
但很遗憾，她才刚洗好澡，现在浑身只裹着条朴素的毛巾，遮住胸就盖不住腿的那种。而她的旋刃和护甲放在简易浴桶的另一边，她必须踢翻伊利丹才有可能够到。  
控制你的血液，玛翼夫。她在心底警告自己。别让血液流进脸部的毛细血管，你不能更丢人了！不过她大概也知道夸大意念力的尝试显然是一种徒劳，她的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度泛起深紫红色的烟霭。  
正当玛翼夫思索着该用“洗完澡的热气蒸熏”还是“被气得上头”来解释这一现象的时候，伊利丹已经采取了下一步行动，把她拦腰抱起来就朝角落的行军床走去。  
“放我下来！”玛翼夫几乎要像往日一样怒吼了，但门口忽然传来一个担忧的呼唤，是玛翼夫的副官西拉·月守：“玛翼夫大人！您没事吧！？我没能拦住他……”  
“我没事！不用进来！”玛翼夫条件反射地喊了出去，“我刚才就——早就准备好了！”  
伊利丹被她一拳打在下巴上，吃痛的同时耳朵轻轻摇了两下，听见外面似乎还有自己的副官凯恩·日怒“高尚的伊利丹大人才不会占你们那个可怕的女人的便宜”的喋喋不休，差一点笑出声来。他有些蛮横地轻轻拽着玛翼夫湿漉漉披在脑后的长发，把她的头拉到一个合适的角度，用一个吻堵住了她的嘴。  
她挣扎了一下，反而被他撬开齿列。唇舌纠缠中她隐约听到西拉犹豫的“那我在外面等着”的回应，于是用膝盖顶住伊利丹的小腹，尽力让两人分开了一些：“你就不能等等吗？我不是说了今晚是空的吗？！我抽出时间洗个澡是为了包扎伤口，而且下午——”  
“不能。”恶魔猎人强硬回绝，并自然地附上一句挖苦，“要不是你那身破铁罐那么难穿脱，我才不会在你‘勉为其难’终于洗澡的时候跑来。”  
他把她强行按在行军床上，在她抬起腿扫踢自己之前不轻不重地捏住了她腿上的一块淤青。曾经的典狱官立刻绷紧了身体闭着眼睛。若他没记错，这个伤是她上周在带队巡视海岸东北方一带时被恶魔指挥官的甩棍弄的，当时连她的护腿都被砸碎了。  
看吧，她这么能忍痛的人都痛成这样了，明摆着伤得很重，说不定已经骨裂了。还说什么“早就准备好了”……  
“我看你什么都没准备好。”他嘟囔着要去咬她的锁骨，但巨大的犄角卡在了行军床的床头上。  
玛翼夫的眼睛得意地眯起来。不过她自然还没放松警惕，在伊利丹恼羞成怒想要直接扒开她裹在身前的毛巾的时候利落地踢中对方的腹肌。  
伊利丹差点被她踹到床下。玛翼夫忽略疼痛的脚趾，畅快地输出一口气。  
但也就是这么一下，他的体重整个压在了脆弱不堪的行军床上，随着一声响亮的“啪嚓”声，她的床折成了两段，两人一同陷在床单中。  
“女主人！真的没问题吗！？”西拉的声音又响了起来。  
“没问题西拉，快去巡逻！”玛翼夫迅速回答，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼伊利丹。这个长着犄角的恶魔好整以暇地望着她架在他腰间分开的双腿。从他的视角不知道能看到什么——这话有点歧义，他那双被魔火烧灼过的双眼本身也看不到什么正常景色，但玛翼夫又脸红了。  
“别、顶、我、了！”她一字一顿、咬牙切齿地低声威胁，眼神忍不住往他们的下半身瞟去。  
恶魔猎人岿然不动。  
半晌，她克制住叹气的冲动，凶狠地开始扒他的腰带：“……果然我就不该放你出来的，你这种渣滓只配被石卯钉在地牢的墙上！”  
他一把扯掉了她的毛巾，拖着她的臀部从行军床的废墟里站了起来：“谁把谁钉住还不一定呢，我的‘典狱官’。”

<<  
在粗糙干裂的嘴唇吻上后颈的时候，玛翼夫浑身颤抖了一下。  
潮湿又干涸的吻，带着超过正常夜精灵体温的热度，从她的颈椎一路滚上去，像是神话中的受难者推着巨石，一路滚进她的发间。  
伊利丹的手握着她精瘦的腰肢，一半手掌接触的都是厚实的绷带。他的犄角现在架在军营帐篷靠着外面大理石建筑的一面上，怎么使力应该都不太容易造成损坏。  
早在玛翼夫震惊地从浴桶里跳出来的时候他就硬得不成样子了——说起来是有点丢脸，他又不是什么刚满一百岁的夜精灵青年，可谁让他已经一个月没开荤了？反正玛翼夫什么都能赖到自己头上，他也有还没跟她算完的账，刚巧他重返人间后军团之殒的联盟也达成了而他们之间也——  
不管怎么说他都得把这个月没吃到的从玛翼夫身上拿回来。  
伊利丹往前顶了顶腰。  
肿胀的前端碾压在穴口上，前列腺液和女夜精灵分泌出的热液融在一起，牵连出透明黏滑的丝线。他的喉结动了动，缓慢向前挺去。  
柔软的穴道将他的顶端吞没了。他看到玛翼夫的耳朵正在颤抖，她屏住呼吸，带着尖锐指甲的手指在帐篷布上留下一道抓痕。蕈状体的冠沿现在正卡在有些充血的穴口的薄膜里，她太紧了，几乎无法继续深入，但狭窄的甬道深处却还在邀请似的源源不断地涌出黏腻的清液。这女人总是令他进退两难。  
他深吸了一口气，一鼓作气朝里面顶进去。  
玛翼夫的腰立刻绷了起来，她张大了嘴发出无声的嘶喊，手在慌乱中紧紧攀住了架在自己颊边的恶魔双角，直捏到关节发白。她能感觉到粗硬的带着半尖不尖角刺的茎体划过她的内壁，以将她开膛剖腹之势挤了进来，所到之处爆炸开沸腾的刺痛和酸麻。过了好一会儿，她眼前的白光才慢慢散去，耳边男人粗重的喘息潮水般泛上来。  
这个女人才是魅魔。伊利丹微微偏了下头甩开被汗糊到鼻梁上的额发，手掌从她的腰滑到胯。在一片发绿的焦灼视野中，女猎手的胴体泛着月亮一样冷清的银光，她的上半身像月夜从密林中走出的林精，紧致的肌肉线条流畅充满力量，攀着自己双角的手臂像是握着树枝。但下半身却显露着异样的淫态。她的腰那么细、那么细——比那群辛多雷都细，该死的，连臀部的宽度看起来都比他的胯窄了不少，到底是怎么滴滴答答淌着水把他全部吃进去的？  
他低声骂了一句粗鄙的古精灵语，开始打桩般一下下抽送起来。  
玛翼夫狼狈地垂下头闭上眼睛。她曾以为自己是坚硬的石像，但情欲如今脱去了疼痛的外衣展现淋漓的暧昧舞姿，每一下撞击都从身体里开凿出温暖的山泉。一种难以言喻的热度升腾起来，带着酥麻和瘙痒钻进她的神经里，让她放松了警惕。只有当那粗长的茎体快速向外抽去时，排列其上的坚硬小刺拉扯着她的内壁，带来的异样感才能让她清醒一些，但下一次撞击进去，她又被抛上云霄。  
她费尽全力才能在站稳脚跟的同时咬住嘴唇不发出奇怪的声音。  
意识到对方这种负隅顽抗的态度，向来乐于追求全面胜利的伊利丹啧了一声，加快了抽插的速度。她小声尖叫了一下，腰腿整个软塌下去，被他抱得高了一些。玛翼夫赤裸的脚板踩在了他的蹄子上，硬质的山羊毛（可能是山羊吧，玛翼夫觉得他长着羊蹄，傻死了）戳着她的脚，感觉有些奇怪的好笑。  
玛翼夫不是会投降的人，因此还坚持着把自己挂在他的角上，但双腿实在是没力气了。伊利丹撞得发狠，她被彻底打开，昏昏沉沉中只能感觉到身体里的硬矛来回穿梭，每次深入都让她忍不住发出些窒息的小声抽噎。愈发柔软潮湿的深穴里呼唤着重击。  
被她晃荡得头疼，伊利丹把她的手扒下来，拧着她的腰将她翻了过来后稍稍向上一抛，接住她的同时顺着臀瓣分开了她的腿，对准湿泞的花心再次用力肏了进去。  
她还没从体位的骤然变化中回过神来就被重新打开，在重力作用下还往下滑了一段距离，他的阴囊直接撞上了阴阜。她尖叫了一声。  
又窄又软的火热穴壁将他严丝合缝地包住了，湿热的爱液像是磅礴大海在瞬间浸泡了茎体上的每一条青筋。他被吸得头皮发麻，登时闭上眼睛紧紧捏住她的臀瓣好歹没让她掉下去。等到那种极致的冲击终于消散了一些，他凶狠地抬起眼睛，对上同样咬牙切齿怒容满面的玛翼夫，不顾一切吻了上去。  
舌头和鼻息缠绕着，两人都想从对方口中夺过一些宝贵的水分，结果像是胶住了一样难解难分。玛翼夫好不容易从漫长的深吻中挣脱，嫌弃地吐出舌头，展示舌尖上被伊利丹的尖牙磕破的伤口：“你是野兽吧？”  
他凑上去重新含住她的舌头，同时舔过她同样锋利的虎牙，大有一种“彼此彼此”的意味。  
然后她发现自己的胳膊被拉高，紧紧环绕住他肌肉耸起的脊背。  
没等她准备好，他就加快了速度。  
比刚刚任何一段的速度都要快、力量都要大，他没预兆地开始了冲锋。已经涨硬到发紫黑的茎体开始恶狠狠地向上顶，她已经没办法晃腰来回应了，只想再次攀住他的角往上逃，但心狠手辣的前外域之王将他手无寸铁的典狱官箍住腰往下按，于是灼热膨大的顶端朝着深处的宫颈口直直戳刺过去。疼痛再一次从迷乱的快感中升起，她感觉到痛——他撞得越快、越深，她体内就越能明显地感觉到一种酸痛在小腹深处膨胀起来，这让她甚至都感到了一丝恐惧。但快感——虽然不想承认，但那折磨人的快乐又在甬道内冉冉升起，将畅快的舒爽塞进每一条经络和血管，她下意识地收腹将他夹得更紧。  
一阵难以用时间衡量的天昏地暗之后，她咬着他的嘴唇，颤抖着感受那一股热流冲进了身体里。

<<  
伊利丹抱着她，像是抱着个袋熊似的在营帐内慢慢踱步走了一会儿，等她从失神中缓过来。  
她即便是战斗中受了重伤也不会露出这么茫然的表情。这么想着，他有几分得意。  
“……头发。”玛翼夫终于缓过来了，有些不高兴地抬起头，哑着嗓子低语。伊利丹的胳膊压住了她的头发，她真的不希望在全身上下都在痛（和酸）的时候再填个“头皮”疼了。  
他抬抬一边的眉头，无视了她的第一需求，走到还完好的椅子旁坐了下来，给她够来桌上的水壶。她白了他一眼，还是凑过去喝了口水。  
的确，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后再吵架是有些毁气氛了。他们默契地等待这点温情消耗殆尽，伊利丹在脑海里倒数着她什么时候从自己颈窝里抬起头来跳到地上开始穿铠甲。  
毕竟下午……  
等等，原本他们说下午要干嘛来的？巡逻还是什么？  
算了。管他的呢。

 

END


End file.
